


Poisonous kisses

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw!Lucas, Slytherin!Eliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Never trust a snake, they say. Its bite is poisonous.Upon entering his third year at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Muggle-born Lucas didn’t listen and fall for the most poisonous of them all.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Poisonous kisses

They crossed eyes one afternoon in the hallway as Lucas was rushing to his History of Magic class, which he was _very late_ for. Lucas was running in the halls, hoping to make it one time to Professor Binns’ class, when he clashed into a tall Slytherin, books and papers flying everywhere. 

For a Ravenclaw, Lucas wasn't very organized - nor punctual.

'' _Shit_.''

Before Lucas had time to bend down to pick everything up, a voice pronounced a spell and, with one swift wiggle of their wand, Lucas' books and papers were gathered into a neat pile and placed directly in his hands.

A surprised gasp left his lips. ''Thanks...'' 

He lifted his eyes to meet his mysterious helper, finding cut cheekbones, a sharp jawline with small stubbles and, most importantly, the steel blue colored eyes. Lucas bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling like an idiot. _Pull yourself together, Lucas!_

The Slytherin smirked. ''Not very organized for a Ravenclaw. I would've expected much more from you,'' he pointed out, causing Lucas to pull his eyebrows, a little offended.

''We aren't perfect molds of our houses, you know. And, I am _very_ organized.''

The taller one cocked an eyebrows, his steel blue irises looking down at Lucas. ''Is that why you have different classes textbooks? In case you can do a spell that duplicates yourself, I doubt you're attending both Herbology _and_ Potions at the same time.''

Lucas glanced down at his books, seeing a Herbology textbook and his Potions notebook. _Shit_. 

Without saying anything else, Lucas ran in direction of the Ravenclaw sleeping quarters, knowing very well that, this time, he’ll officially be late to his class.

.

The next time Lucas saw him, he and Imane were on their way back after the Quidditch match - which Hufflepuff sorely lost against Slytherin. In their defense, Slytherin were _cheaters_. Charles had performed an illegal spell on Basile's broomstick but, of course, _no one_ had seen that. 

''It's unfair,'' Arthur complained as they were walking down the grass leading to the main entrance of the castle. ''They cheated! Again! And no one batted an eyelash.''

''No offense but, Basile's not the greatest catcher...'' Lucas pointed. 

Basile was a good guy, but he was really bad at Quidditch. How did he manage to become chaser - or get any positions in the team? It was a mystery. 

Imane chuckled, agreeing with Lucas's statement. ‘’Everyone knows that Charles is a cheater - in all senses of the word,’’ she said, alluding to some rumors going around the school. 

‘’We should report it,’’ Arthur suggested.

‘’I would serve nothing, though. Everything wrong he does is easily wiped over with one little message from his father. This man has great power over the school.’’ Imane sighed, hating how corrupt the system was. ''Quidditch aside, are we all meeting at the library to study for the Herbology exam on Monday? I made quiz cards.''

''I can't,'' the blond said. ''I have to get ready for my date with Alexia.'' Lucas cooed, teasing his friend, and Arthur rolled his eyes. ''I'll see you later!'' He waved before parting ways.

''So, that leaves us two. You'll help me, right? I'm not good at Herbology, I _always_ mix my plants...'' Imane said with mild annoyance and self frustration. 

Although Lucas would rather spend his Friday night doing something else, there was something he needed from Imane and this was the perfect way to get it from her. ''Okay, I'll help. But, you'll have to let me copy your notes,'' he bargained, a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Imane narrowed her eyes at the brunet. She had let him copy her notes countless times since the start of the school year and was starting to believe that Lucas purposely arrives late to class so he has an excuse to copy them. ''This is the _last_ time, though,'' she warned. ''Stop being late to class.'' 

''Yeah, yea-''

A group of loud Slytherins arrived from behind, all cheering voices and jumping around in celebration to their Quidditch victory when one of them bumped into Lucas, making him lose balance, almost stumbling on the grass, cutting him off mid sentence.

A pair of hands immediately went to Lucas's shoulders, preventing him from falling. ''Sorry.'' Turning to face Lucas, the Slytherin's lips curled up into a grin, recognizing who he had bumped into. ''Roles have reversed this time, uh?'' he attempted to joke, but Lucas ignored him.

''Did your dirty victory made you go blind?'' Lucas asked boldly, making Imane hold a laugh. 

The tall on chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. ''I never thought Ravenclaws could be sassy.'' He smirked. ''I like it.''

A flush of color appeared on Lucas's cheeks - and it wasn't from the chilly weather. 

Panic rose inside Imane, catching the flustered look on her friend's face and fearing the worst. She couldn’t let _this_ happen. ''I...I think I left my scarf on the bench! Lucas, can you please come with me?'' she said with urgency, trying to break the interaction between Lucas and the bad news on two legs. ''Lucas?!''

With a sigh, Lucas broke connection with the raven haired boy and glanced at Imane, annoyed by her interruption. ''Are you sure you left it there? It’s not even that cold, why did you wear your scarf?''

''Yes! I had it when we were at the match; now, I don't,'' she insisted. ‘’Come with me.’’ 

A part of Lucas wanted to tell Imane to go look for her scarf herself so he could talk with the tall Slytherin longer, but if the situation was reversed, Imane wouldn't hesitate and go with him. 

Lucas sighed. ''Okay...let's go.'' He turned back to the Slytherin, disappointed that they'll have to part so soon. ''I have to go.''

''So, I'll see you around...?''

''Lucas.''

''Lucas,'' he repeated, his stormy blue irises looking right into Lucas’, holding his gaze. 

Seeing that Lucas made no move to leave, Imane grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Slytherin, abruptly breaking their eye contact. She waited until they were a few meters away before speaking. ''I know what you're doing and you have to stop immediately.''

Lucas played innocent. ''I'm not doing anythi-'' Imane gave him a look and the brunet sighed in defeat. ''Okay, I'll admit: he's cute.'' He laughed at himself, shaking his head. ''Fuck, he's so _hot_. Am I not allowed to flirt?'' 

''I didn't say that. It's just...you can't flirt with _him_ , Lucas. Get him out of your mind.''

Imane wasn't giving Lucas much explanations which frustrated him. He didn't like being told what to do without a valid reasoning. 

''Why? Because he's not a Ravenclaw?'' Lucas scoffed and shook his head. ''It doesn't even matter. Sofiane is a Hufflepuff, you're doing no better.''

At the mention of Sofiane, Imane’s cheeks flushed, but she shook him off her mind quick enough. ''It's not that. He's a _Slytherin_. Those snakes aren't to be trusted. They're hypocrites, selfish and manipulative. Stay away from them, Lucas. Especially him. You shouldn't surround yourself with people like Eliott Demaury.''

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. 

Who was Imane to Lucas to give him such orders? She wasn't his mother nor any relatives; she was just a friend. He can understand that she was trying to look out for him, but, unless she knew Eliott personally, he wouldn't listen to her. 

‘’Why?’’

‘’He’s walking _poison_.’’


End file.
